What are we?
by TormentedRaven2000
Summary: This technically isn’t a story but rather simething i needed to write to get off my chest


**_This has been bothering me since this morning when it had happened. Though it may not be a story exactly I still want to tell it. I hope you enjoy and please tell me your thoughts on this. Warning this actually did happen. I just need to get this off my chest._**

 ** _How can someone so insecure about themselves think it's ok to inflict violence into someone deemed "weaker". It was a Sunday morning in the parking lot of Albertsons. I was checking on the carts outside, as I was told to do so by the supervisor Corey. Now Corey was an interesting character, he was the sweetest man you could ever meet. Standing at around 5'0 or 4'11. I was allying by putting away a basket sitting on top of the belt. He can me by and said "Hey (insert my name), could you do me a favor and check on the carts outside for me?" Not doing anything really productive at the moment I said yes._**

 ** _I walked outside the electric doors and started putting away the carts at the cart holder. I'm start to gather carts pushing them into each other so they would hold while I was walking them back to the store. Not that it helped much but it was the only way I could get it down. I look around there's not many out so I don't have to be out in the hot sun for too long. I go the side closest to the end of the parking lot to gather what I could. I stopped and listened. What I heard was someone yelling. At first I couldn't understand what the person was saying, all I knew was they were mad about something._**

 _ **I walked a little closer to** **hear it better, maybe hen I could make out what was going on. When I stepped closer I got a better look. There was a man and I'm assuming was his girlfriend or wife standing by their car with a small child next to her. They were arguing about something. But he seemed angrier than she was. Now that I think about it she sounded scared. He was waving his hands about like a mad man screaming at the top of his lungs.**_

 _ **I thought nothing of it except that maybe it was an argument and for me to stay out of it. I shrugged it off and walked away from this and decided it best to go back to work and mind my damn business. My brother comes outside to help me and notices that I'm frowning. He asks me what's wrong. I tell him nothing except the couple over by the Home Depot are arguing and it's bothering me. He can't help but ask what they are arguing about, I tell him "hell if I know." He leaves. I then go back over to the side to gather some more carts only to witness something just truly horrible.**_

 _ **The man is screaming at his wife to get into the car and she is shaking her head no crying. He walks over to her and starts to proceed to force her into the car while hitting her very hard across the face. I stood in shock, what the actual fuck was happening? I can't tell you much of what was happening because a tree and a bush blocked my view (thank god for that I didn't need to see what he was doing to her) she was screaming for him to stop. My fists clenched as hard as I could. My blood boiled I was so ready to march over there and shove that guys head so far up his ass but I couldn't move. He finished shoving her into the car and drove off.**_

 _ **This is what bothered me. I could have done anything, anything in the world right then and there and put a stop to it. I don't care if it cost me my job or if I was sued or sent to jail but I could have stopped it. I should have stopped it but I didn't. I left the parking lot in a fit of rage. I couldn't stand to be standing there any longer, without having the urge to break everything in sight. My boss saw me and I asked him to use the restroom. I stormed up the stairs punching the wall and staggered up. I shoved open the door and kicked the wall. My breathing increased, I was fuming no...not fuming I was fucking pissed off. What kind of human being inflicted pain onto someone just to feel powerful it's messed up beyond belief.**_

 _ **But maybe I'm worse then him. My boss said there was nothing I could do about it. If I had gotten the license plate from his car then maybe we would have been able to do something. If I ever see that guy again I would have told that worthless pile of garbage that he wasn't worth her time. I would have stood up to him and told him that she was more of a man then he will ever be and that if I ever see him put his hand on his wife or girlfriend and kid again he wasn't gonna see the light of day.thank you all for listening but I had to get that off my chest.**_


End file.
